A fox unknown
by Xwhitewolf14
Summary: A mercenary in this valley of peace disturbs the peace, but surprisingly the mercenary becomes an alley to the masters, well maybe not to a certain tiger.
1. Chapter 1

The target should be here soon, and sooner that he gets here, the sooner I get paid. I'm mike the fox, 4 ft 6 and a orange furry creature. Foxes like me are rare, but were around. I'm currently in the valley of peace, waiting for my target to walk out onto the stage.

I look around the area, keeping my eye out for any of those warriors that reside in this village, I really hope they don't show up. Usually I wouldn't be so anxious but you know, the furious five and the dragon warrior live here and there far beyond my level of skill. So right now I'm just acting casual as I can. I'm currently on a second story balcony that's directly across from the stage and with my crossbow out of sight. People are starting to show up at this "little" event that my target was throwing and there all conversing in the small courtyard below me. This little square is usually used to celebrate things like birthday parties but with what my target intends to say, he can't be to grand.

My target, a former and old genral for the emperor has recently been discharged and almost put to death due to corruption charges. This general was very well liked among the populace of china and the people that had been bribing him have a way to use him to there advantage. So now he's calling out for people to help him dethrone the emperor and spreading the seeds of rebellion. Most of the people like the emperor, but there are always those who are dissatisfied. So I've made it my primary goal at the moment to take out this foolish deer and his silly dreams of becoming the emperor.

I looked around the courtyard and nothing was really happening at the moment, but people were starting file in.

I looked down at the floor of the balcony and see a pebble, I shrug my shoulders and picked it up. I started throwing the pebble into the air and catching it as a way to pass the time.

It was twenty minutes before people REALLY started to show up and the target hasn't started the show yet. "I wonder what there gonna be doing" the childish voice echoed throughout the courtyard causing some to look. The furious five and the dragon panda AND master shifu walked into the courtyard, I stopped tossing the stone and sighed out angrily. The tiger takes a quick glance at me before following the rest to sit on the left side of the courtyard towards the back, BY ME.

I'm gonna have to pull of something grand if I'm gonna escape this one; and now I wish I took a different job then this one.

Unseen drums and other musical instruments started playing and stool my attention from my escape plan.

The crowd cheered and swan dancers descended onto the stage.

I looked around the courtyard and saw that everyone's attention was on the stage, well except the tiger. She was also looking around the courtyard, and looked like she was expecting trouble.

I look behind me at the open door and through the room and I see an open window, that will have to do. I look back at the stage as the drums stop and a small light song emerges from somewhere.

The performance was pleasant, but that was all it was.

I looked around the courtyard once again but this time the tiger was looking at me. She kept on looking at me but at one point her eyes narrowed, a plan forms in my head.

I stare right into her eyes, flash a flirtatious smile, and wiggle my eyebrows.

Signs of disguise show up immediately show up on her face and she quickly looks up at the stage again.

That should hopefully throw off that nice looking tiger, but I'm gonna have to do this quick because she'll know were the arrow will come from the quickest. Clapping erupted and I looked towards the stage, the swans were bowing and the crowd was cheering.

The swans left the stage and hopefully my moment of truth.

The curtains receded and the old deer slowly walked onto the stage, almost everyone recognized him right away and master shifu and the five bowed, causing everyone else to bow.

The old deer laughed a hardy one, but that may be his last.

I take a look at the tiger below who is thankfully still standing attention, I smile. I pick up the oversized and heavy crossbow and gently rest it on the railing. I take aim and I can see his chest in the crosshairs, I take one last look at his face and he is painfully unaware.

I take a steadying breath; and pull the trigger.

The arrow flies through the air and impales his chest in less than a second. The sound of the arrow impaling the old deer makes a gushy sound and everyone's eyes widen. I quickly drop the crossbow and bolt back into the building as screams erupted, but not before lighting a sleep/amnesia bomb and dropping it on the balcony.

 __tigresses_pov__

I've never seen that creatures kind before, but he looks like a small wolf. He had bright orange fur and was wearing black attire with light dark armor on his arms and chest. I looked a little closer and saw a quiver of arrows on his back, what is he up to.

The small wolf looked down at me with a questioning gaze but I didn't turn away, I narrowed my eyes at him and attempted to scare him, but that didn't seem to effect him at all. The small wolf suddenly puts on a flirtatious smile and wiggles his eyebrows.

My eyes widen in disgust and I have to hold down a scoff but I look away. That little bastard thinking I'm interested in him, I would never. Sudden clapping pulls my attention away form the wolf as the swans bow for there performance, they exit the stage and all the music stops. An old deer that looks slightly familiar slowly walks towards the center of the stage, I hear master shifu gasp and stand up "stand up, that's general Ming" he whisperer yelled.

Everyone's eyes including mine widened at the name, he may have been discharged but he was highly respected.

We all stood up strait, and bowed, even Po surprisingly. The old deer laughed a hardy old laugh causing some to smile up at him.

"my fellow citizen..." he didn't even get a chance to speak as an arrow punchers his chest.

A gushing sound echoed throughout the courtyard, a few kids screamed and parents screamed and everyone looked dumbfounded. The old deer's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground, staining the ground red. More screams erupted as people started running out of the courtyard and a few rhino guards stormed in.

Wait...an arrow, I quickly turn around and look up a the balcony, he's gone.

I growl angrily and run towards the building, I do a quick jump and I land on the balcony ready to strike, I see the crossbow on the ground and I look into the building and see an open window, I growl again and prepare to make chase but a ball with a burning string says otherwise.

It explodes, sending yellow and white gas everywhere.

I try getting out of the cloud of smoke but my legs are weakening, my ears, my mouth, and my eyes all feel like there burning. I start coughing and a sudden dizzy spell makes me fall to the ground. I couldn't get up and the world around me felt 'weird' and blurry. The smoke started to clear and all I saw was the faint outline of po above me through my blurry eyes, then black.

 __fox's _pov__

I ran through the alleyways away from the courtyard, I swear those big rhinos were slower but I guess there not because there already searching for me. I had to duck behind stalls and hid in shops to conceal myself, but I got really close to being caught when an angry looking red panda walked by and the only reason I'm not caught is because of a small basket I jumped into.

After minutes of traveling through the alleyways of the village I finally made it to the path towards my house. But of course, it was blocked and across the street.

The mantis and crane were with a good amount of rhino guards were all standing there taking about myself. There was a few pigs and geese walking by but screams caught my attention. I look down the road and see the group from the courtyard running this way, I smile. I look around the alley for a disguise of some sort and see a black robs and a straw farmers hat, but there on a clothesline, two story's up.

I crouch down, gaining power in my legs and jump. I jump from wall to wall all the way up and grab the two things before falling back to the ground.

I quickly put on the black robes and rice farmers hat, and with a smile, I walk out into the group of animals running by, and use the crowds distraction to slip by.

 __tigresses_pov__

All I saw was a dark void and a nice warm feeling surrounded me, I smiled and snuggled into the blanket "aww, she looks so cute" my eyes snapped open. I immediately sat up and punched the voice, who happened to be po, who was now moaning on the ground.

I look around the room and see mantis and crane who were laughing like idiots.

I look down at the ground and try remembering, but it seems like my mind is drawing a blank, what was in that gas?

"Tigress, I'm glad your awake but I must ask you something" he asked. I nodded "now tigress, what do you remember from today" he asked nicely. I looked at the ground and tried again but all I remember is orange. I sigh tiredly "I'm sorry master, but all I remember is the color orange"

 __End__


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled happily as I looked out into the sunset from my home in the iron woods. The tiger didn't chase me thank god and I was able to make back unseen. Well that was two days ago and the rhino guards were looking for perpetrator, they even came to my house. They didn't find anything of course due to me ditching them in the village.

So today I'm supposed to met a antelope wearing black royal messenger robs at the noodle shop in town. I was going to be paid a Hefty sum for the assassination I pulled off yesterday so I hope they don't back stab me.

I walked over to my closet and grabbed a nice green tunic with black leggings and no shoe's, but not before hiding a few throwing knives in the sleeves of my robs. I grabbed a small sack that was on my bed and wrapped the straps around my shoulders. I walked towards the front door prepared to leave, but before I opened it I remembered something , my bamboo hat (didn't look it up before). I quickly ran back to my hat rack and plopped it right onto my head.

I was soon out the door and walking through the iron woods on a lone path towards the village. The forest was quite nice this morning and the nice green colors were returning after the long winter. I sighed happily, why I just love spring.

It didn't take me long to get back into the village but one thing was for certain, there are more rhino guards than usual. I walked over a bridge giving me a good height advantage, I looked over the crowd and a lot of them looked paranoid and only a quarter of the shops were open today.

Sheesh, there so easy to frighten, I just hope that noodle shop is open, I love that place.

I walked through the crowd and a was all alone again on the lonely street to the noodle shop. The people probably won't be back to there normal routine for a few days.

I smiled as I saw the entrance to the noodle shop and I wasn't surprised to see it completely empty. There was no one here, not even in the front, dam, must be clos.."What would you like to order". I jumped at the voice and looked to my right, there stood , the owner of the restaurant.

I sighed then calmed down, dropping my ready stance "I would like 1 secret ingredient soup aaannnddd 1 dumpling please" I said happily. He nodded and scribbled down then order "it'll be out in a minute" he said quickly the ran into the kitchen. I smiled then went to go sit in a corner, waiting for that messenger and my food.

came out with my food a few minutes later and I paid for my meal, but the sound of voices grabbed my attention.

I listened a little closer but my eyes widened when I heard her name "come on tigress, my dads noodles will cheer you right up" the voice said encouragingly. Shit. If the five and the dragon warrior are here then that's going to be a big problem. Lets just hope that amnesia grenade worked or else I'm screwed, royally screwed.

I casually looked down at the table when the six entered the establishment, hiding my face from view. I pulled off my pack and casually pulled out some lead and some paper, and started drawing. I usually do this to make myself seem more casual, so I hope she doesn't look this way and/or remember anything about me.

sounded joyful as they entered and quickly took down there orders, most of them being regular noodle soup. I quickly took a glance at the group who sat in the middle of the restaurant and tigresses back was turned towards me, good. I looked back down and continued on my drawing I started it a few days ago. It was a sunset by a lake with mountains on both sides, it looked quite nice and I just had a little bit more to draw.

I put down my lead and picked up the chopsticks I was given and proceeded to pick up some of those delicious noodles, but obviously the universe had different plans. The antelope in black obscure messenger robs stood in front of me with her arms crossed. I slowly put the chopsticks back down on the table and take a quick glance at the five and panda, they all seem preoccupied.

I turn my head back towards the antelope and ask a question "can I help you" I asked quietly.

She frowned "are you mike" she asked quietly back, I smiled back "why yes I am, and I guess your the messenger" I say with that foxy smile of mine. she scoffed then took a seat in front of me, she doesn't do anything at first but she does pull the pack off her back. She sets it on the table and I quickly grab it, I check inside a see the giant amount of yuan.

I smile and look back up "well thank you, send the Emperor my regards" I say quietly. I move to stand up "wait, if you were to succeed he would like to know if you would do more jobs in the future" she said quickly. I was already standing up but I raise my eyebrows at the thought, hmm doing more jobs for the emperor. Well, if they continue to pay me ¥50000 I just might, but it really depends on the job.

I look at the messenger again and smile once again "depends on the job, now if you'll excuse me I must get back to my home, oh and, have my dumpling, you look hungry" I say with a laugh. She glares at me but snatches it off the plate and scarfs it down, she left the noodle shop not two seconds later in a quick dash.

I chuckle lightly, must be in a hurry. I quickly grabbed my pack from the ground and put my newly acquired money and drawing materials back in it. I sling the now heavy bag around my shoulders and pick up my now slightly cold bowl of noodles and head towards the exit. As I exit I can feel the tigers eyes glaring into my back, I frown but don't turn around.

I walk casually out of the restaurant and start walking back to my lovely house in the forest, but I take a detour. If that tiger was glaring at me like that, then she is prone to follow me, she may even know. I quicken my pace forwards but stop when my eyes fall on a bench under a tree. It was just before the bridge I walked over before and it was in a small shrubby area. It looked nice overall and I still had to finish my noodles, I walked towards it and plopped my butt right onto it, smiling happily in content.

I take the chopsticks out of the bowl and start eating, they still taste absolutely delicious, but I frown when I feel those eyes bore into my skull. She's following me, of course she is, she saw me there.

An brilliant idea suddenly pops into my head, making me smile. Lets wait it out, see what she does till the sun goes down, and beside, I got a drawing to finish.

 __tigress_pov__

I growl angrily, whatever species of wolf this is, it's pissing me off. I'm sure this is the guy who did it, but with my amnesia I won't be able to accurately accuse him at all.

Back at Mr. ping's I heard him talking behind me despite there whispering, and I didn't pay him any mind at first, but when I heard the word emperor, I had to turn my head around, and when I did my eye's widened in remembrance. The orange fur gave him away, there's not many others besides me who have orange fur.

So I've decided to follow him and see where he goes, I told the others that I had to take care of something and I would be back later, but it seems I'll be here for longer than expected.

This orange furred killer is just sitting there; on the bench with that angering smile on his face and no care in the world. It just makes me want to punch his face.

 __time_ skip__

He sat there for hours, sketching on a piece of paper and humming happy tunes. Over my hours of watching and his face almost laughing most of the time, and I really want to punch him in the face right now, but I have to hold it back.

This time he seemed to be sketching the sunset and looked heavily in focus, and I bet he wouldn't notice if I just walked up to him. An Idea formed in my head and I smiled evilly. There was no one around, not even a rhino guard, but that wouldn't matter, because I intend on interrogating him.

 __Mike's_pov__

The sun was setting, giving me a perfect model for my drawing, and it was going along quite nicely, I even added a few buildings into it. It looked quite nice and real, but those eyes were still there; watching me. She must be a real patient one if she's been watching me for the last few hours, got to give her that. I continue to draw the nice sunset and hopefully it won't be long till I'm done, wait, were are those eyes.

My eyes widen when I suddenly feel a clawed paw wrap around my neck, oh crap. I was lifted quite easily off the bench I was sitting on and before I knew it, I was slammed into the tree behind the bench I was sitting on. I groaned out painfully "what the hell" I say angrily, I open my eyes ready to fight, but I stop, my favorite stalking tiger was currently holding me against the tree.

I flash her my foxy grin at the tiger making her growl out dangerously "you finally came down from the roof, you were there for hours" I say with a laugh. She tightened her grip making me choke a little "you where the one who assassinated general Ming" she said accusingly. You mean former, well anyways it's time to bring out my acting skills and act innocent "what do you mean, I was in my home when the word that someone was killed reached my home" I said with fake surprise and fright in my voice.

Her grip tightened once more making me choke again "don't lie to me murderer" she said with anger in her voice. I raised my hands up in defense "all I heard was that someone was killed, why are you accu.." CRACK. My eyes widened, tigress punch half the tree to pieces right by my head. Her eyes were squinted to the max and a loud growl emanated from her throat, oh shit, again.

She pulled my forward and and slammed me back into the tree, making me cry out in pain "don't lie to me" she hissed out dangerously.

OK, that hurt a lot more than I expected, I hope I can keep my act up. I looked at her with a scared face "I didn't kill anyone" I say timidly and quietly. My eyes widened as she pulled me forward again, but this time she threw me to my right into a wall. I cry out in pain upon impact and fall to the ground with a thud.

She walks towards me with full intention on braking my act, but I intend to play it as long as I possibly can. I scramble to my feet and try to run but she lunges and punches my stomach, hard. The wind was knocked out of my stomach so when I collides with the wall again, all I could do is weez. I slide down the wall and hit the ground again, my eyes are filled with fake fear as I try to breath again, she is standing over me and has her hands bunched into fists looking ready to punch something. I lean up and try sliding back but I'm met with the wall, I start shaking.

She towers over me "don't lie to me again, RAT" she said loudly with anger emanating off her like waves. "I I I don't k know w what your talking about" I said quietly in a whimper. She hisses at me and brings her right fist back for the punch.

Time seems to slow down at this and I'm not stupid, I could see the power behind that punch, and I was scared of that. I brought up my arms in a effort to protect myself, but just before fist make contact, a voice rings out "TIGRESS STOP THIS INSTANT"

 __END__


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my friends, this will be a short chapter but I hope you like!**

* * *

I huffed and huffed as I ran to my house; oh thank the universe for that red panda showing up when he did, or I would be a bloody splatter on a wall. I looked behind me and saw no one following me through the forest, I turned my head back around to focus on my running; but unsurprisingly, a bamboo tree was in my way.

I smacked face first into the tree.

A groan escaped my mouth as I fell down to the ground. "Where the heck did that tree come from like come on" I groaned out painfully as I laid on my back; I stayed on the ground for a minute, letting my head regain it's equilibrium. I slowly picked myself up from the ground with a groan and looked in the direction I came running in from.

I sighed in relief and slumped back to the ground; that was close, to close. If that red panda didn't show up when he did; well, I would be in a wall.

I breathed heavily for a few more seconds catching my breath, but as I move to stand up again my recent scuffle with tigress and the injuries inflicted on me began to show. I screamed out in pain and fell back to the ground; my left leg feels like its on fire and my right arm feels broken, the adrenaline must have worn off.

I growl lightly at the ground "dam tiger"

I turned myself around and looked in to the woods for any sign of my house; I didn't see anything at first but a light caught my attention and it was only 150 meters away. I growl out lightly again and used the tree behind me to pull my self up. I had to use the tree's for support as I limped towards the light and I almost fell over several times due to roots being everywhere. As I got closer to the light I could obviously make out that it was my home; but as I reached the steps leading to the door, my leg couldn't take it anymore. I collapsed onto the steps making my leg and arm hurt even more.

I dragged myself up the stairs with my left arm groaning ever so vigorously and when I made it to the top I had to use my good leg so I could reach up for the knob. I turn it quickly and It clicks open; I painfully land on my floor as the door swings open. I painfully drag myself inside then kicked door closed behind me; and with a grunt I start pulling myself again towards my kitchen. There's a bunch of cupboards in the kitchen and there is only one on the floor and that one contains my med kit.

I pulled myself up to the cupboard and shakily unlock it with a key in my pocket. When I hear the click I fling the door open and quickly reach in for the small kit. It's not in its usual spot for some reason so I had to grab around for it. It took a minute but I found it.

I quickly pull it out and pulled myself up against the wall. I painfully took the pack of gold off my back and set it aside for later. I looked back down at the small pack and unbuttoned the top of it. I slowly and carefully reached in and took out a two ounce vile and set the small pack on the ground beside me. I closely look at the vial and shake it around, I smiled and popped the cap off the the vial. I close my eyes and gulp down the two ounces of liquid.

I moan in pleasure as I drank the liquid and I sigh out happily as I finished it. This little drink of mine is a little something called opium. With opium being illegal and all it's hard to get the right equipment to get it to a liquid state; meaning it's very expensive, but the worst part is that I have to destroy it anytime an investigator comes to town.

I lazily put the vile back in the pouch and back into the cabinet. I quickly locked it. If I drink anymore than that I'll get addicted; and I've heard the stories, not pretty

I laughed slightly as the tingle of the high spreads throughout my body. My vision blurred slightly as I sit there silently, waiting for my pain to subside enough to stand up.

It wasn't long before I could stand up again and when I did, all I felt were little tingles and a few soar spots. I looked around the room then bent over and picked up my heavy pack full of ¥ and carried it to my bedroom. There wasn't many places to put it so I slide it under my bed.

I wanted to jump in bed and let the comfort of sleep take over but my throat was deathly dry. I lazily walked back towards my kitchen intending on getting a pack of water from one of the higher cupboardes; but I stopped as I saw something, the famous red shifu was there.

More specifically his back was turned towards me and he was trying to get into my cabinet with the opium in it: can't let that happened. I narrowed my eyes and let a knife in my sleeve pocket fall to my hand. I ready my hand and took a quiet deep breath, I smile.

The knife fly's through the air leaving a whistle in it's wake and in a blink of an eye it embeds into the cabinet door, right by his head.

His reaction was hilarious; he jumped into the air a fell down to the ground, but he got up and turned around in a fighting stance. I made sure my face looked angered "what are you doing in my house" I yelled angrily while brandishing another knife.

His eyes widened and he brought his hands up in surrender "wo wo, calm down, I just want to talk" he said calmly.

I kept my angry face on "well breaking in ain't the way to do it" I yelled again. Shifu kept his arms up as he looked at me with a calm expression. I glared at him but my curiosity to know what he wanted got the best if me. I grunted and threw my knives it the wall beside me "what do you want" I asked reluctantly. The red shifu smiled at this and brought his arms down to his side "I'm sorry for the intrusion but I would like to apologize for my students action" he said calmly

My face lighted, the act dropping for a second "oh that lovely tiger who just beat me up; you should keep her in a leash" I said with fake anger. I turned around and opened up a cabinet with knives of all sort in it, 'mostly' for food "if you want forgiveness, she must apologize herself" I said quietly.

I pulled out a few knives and set them on the table "now if you'll excuse me, I have diner to make" I turned back around, but surprisingly he wasn't there. I looked around my house and saw no sign of him, but I chuckled lightly when I saw my front door wide open. I lazily walked up to the door and looked outside, still no sign of him.

I smiled one last time before closing the door, I'll see you soon tigress.

* * *

 **END**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I know I'm sorry for this little excuse to get you excited but I must tell my theory regarding the upcoming movie zootopia and Kung fu panda.**

 **Alright here's my theory: The Kung fu panda world is the ancient past of the Zootopian world!**

 **WHHHAAAATTTT!**

 **I know, crazy right!?**

* * *

 __Start__

I growled lightly as I paced around my room, you could almost taste the anger. That small wolf or whatever he is killed general Ming; despite me have a memory problem I heard there little conversation at the noddle shop, the emperor may have approved this but I don..."tigress" my eyes widened for a second before I spun around and stood attention.

Shifu stood there with an angry look on his face taping his foot on the ground, please don't lecture me I begged silently in my mind. Shifu sighed and relaxed a little but that face stayed strong "tigress...what you did back there was completely out of line and irresponsible" he said slowly. I didn't respond to him.

He narrowed his eyes at me and stared at me a second "why did you attack that man?" he asked questioningly; finally, a chance to explain myself. I breathed in a little before answering "because he was the one who killed general Ming" I stated boldly. His eyes widened in surprise with a little horror infused in them "T Tigress...that's a serious accusation, and even if he did what you say he did you can't just attack him" he said quickly, regaining his composer at the end.

I narrowed my own eyes "he wouldn't admit to it" I stated firmly.

His eye's widened in disbelief "he wouldn't admit" he said slowly "HE WOULDN'T ADMIT IT" that disbelief turning to anger "Tigress, if he didn't admit it, then there is probably truth in his words" he stated loudly.

My eye's widened and my head recoiled a little "what do you mean, just because he didn't say he did it doesn't mean he didn't do it" I yelled back. Surprisingly shifu seemed to get madder.

"Tigress, I have seen cold blooded murderer's and the most hardened of criminals go up against you and they've all cowered in fear; and that fox seemed plenty horrified to me" he yelled back.

My face contorted in anger "Master please you must believe me" I yelled out

"NO, all I know is that you just assaulted an innocent person; If I am to believe you, I need evidence of his involvement before I can do anything" he stated as he calmed himself down.

I smiled at the challenge "If you want evidence, then I'll show you evidence" I said confidently. I moved to walk past him but he blocked my path with master oogway's staff. I raised my eyebrow in question and looked down at him "not tonight tigress, I know you see this as important but you must wait; and besides, I have a feeling he'll show up very soon" shifu said with a smile.

Shifu brought his staff back up to his side and turned around. He started walking away but he stopped just short of the door "oh and tigress; if you go out, no training for a month" he stated warningly.

I growled out angrily as he walked out of my room and out of the barracks.

I let out a few choice words before walking up to the door of my room and slamming it shut. Oh don't worry you dam fox; I'm gonna break your act, and you'll face justice for your crimes.

 _mike's pov next morning_

At first I didn't hear anything as the curtains of sleep lifted from my body, but of course those dam birds had to start chirping. Those little chirps infiltrated my walls and laid waste to the only none aching part of my body, my glorious ears.

I groaned out angrily and moved to cover my ears but a sharp pain spread through my arms making me hiss. I slowly moved my arms back down to my side and opened my tired eyes. The ceiling greeted me; and as usual, it continued not to give a fuck.

I growled angry and slowly leaned up, I didn't feel any pain as I leaned up and my back felt surprisingly good, just my right arm and left leg hurt if my senses aren't betraying me.

I shifted to my left and inched forward out of the bed, much to my body's disagreement. As my feet hit the floor a sharp pain shot through my left leg "ahhh mother...mmmm" I groan out through gritted teeth. I took a few deep breaths and shook my head, I need to see a doctor soon. I readied myself and carefully shifted my weight to my right foot and I slowly stood up, being careful to keep to keep my weight off of my left leg

As I raised up I balanced on my right leg and placed my left hand on the wall. Little tingles of pain shot through my leg and arm but it was bearable at the moment, I looked to my left towards the door and groaned "this is gonna suck".

I turned to the left with my foot inches above the ground and took a deep breath, I quickly put my left foot on the ground and limped forward forward.

It took all my power to contain my screams as I limped towards the door.

As I reached my bed room door I quickly leaned on the right side of the door. I groaned painfully and took some deep breaths "I see your doing well" a feminine voice said sarcastically.

I quickly looked up in alarm but it melted away into a smile as I saw my favorite tiger "my hello tigress, what can I do ya for" I asked nicely. She had her arms crossed and had a calm demeanor, but I could tell she was angry.

She gritted her teeth before answering "on behalf of master shifu, we would like to invite you to the jade palace" she said calmly, the last part seemed forced.

I smiled "I'd love to come; but as you can see tigress, I'm injured" I said with fake remorse. She growled lightly catching me by surprise, she stalked forward and I tried backing up, but she grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt and lifted me off the ground. Again.

She stared at me with those angered eyes of hers while I just smiled calmly "I'm gonna break your act fox" she said with a hiss.

I nodded slowly "you can try" I said with a flirtatious smile. She growled again and suddenly dropped me. My eyes widened and when my feet hit the ground I cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground.

I gritted my teeth and growled out a primal growl, my eyes were shut tight as I tried to contain the pain, but it was just to much. The pain spread through my leg like fire, it felt like needles were going in and out at fast rates throughout my skin.

I opened my eyes to see tigress kneeling over me; surprisingly, with concern in her eyes. I shakily raised my right hand and and pointed towards the kitchen "c c could y you get a small box with vials in it, it's in the lowest cabinet" I asked her with a shaky and pain filled voice.

She nodded her head hesitantly and moved towards the kitchen. I heard her break through the lock on the cabinet easily and shuffle through the cabinets contents, but suddenly the rustling stopped and I think I heard her faintly gasp.

I didn't hear anything at first but her stomping footsteps suddenly rung out behind me. she stood over me again and I could see that infamous anger in those eyes. She dropped the box on me causing a few of the vials to fall out on to the ground "why do you have opium" she demanded angrily.

I gasped as another shot of pain spread through my body "f for moments like this" I said shakily. I quickly reached down and grabbed a vial with my good arm and popped the cap off. She watched me with anger and curiosity as I drank the liquid down; like before, I moaned in pleasure as the tingle went up and down my spine.

I closed my eyes as I felt the drug take it's effect on my body and slowly but surly, the pain went away. I laid there for what felt like minutes but when I opened my eyes again, I saw a angry tiger staring down at me. I raised my eyebrow in question "are you leaving" I asked with confusion in my voice.

She narrowed her eyes at me "I know what you did fox" she said dangerously. I smiled "well, if you intend on staying and 'finding out the truth' could you at least help me up" I ask politely.

She growled at this but rough fully pulled me up. I braced for pain when she grabbed my arm but thankfully the opium kicked in.

I sighed and jumped up and down a few times making sure the opium kicked in. Only tingles were felt thankfully so I bent down and picked up the vials and bag up off the ground. I walked over to the kitchen table and set them down, I'll put them away later.

I look over at tigress who seems to be staring at me intently, a devious thought suddenly comes to mind, I smirk "find anything you like" I said jokingly as I shake my butt at her and fluff up my tail. Her eyes widen and I think I saw a blush but she quickly turned around and walked towards the door.

I snickered silently and watched as she walk away, but she stopped at the door "be at the palace by 17:30" she said quickly before disappearing from view.

As she disappeared I let my laugh escape from my throat "oh she's gonna kill me"

 _time skip_

I growled as I walked up the staircase of a thousand steps, I itched at my cast and kicked a small rock down the 900 steps I already covered. Apparently my arm was fractured and my leg was just sprained; that explained the leg pain but I barley ever felt my arm in pain, or did I?

Well I don't know, but right now I'm on my way to the jade palace, the hardest place to get to in my condition. I hissed again as another shot of pain went up my leg; dam sprain, those take ages to heal.

I continued to walk up the steps and before you know it I was at the top, before a job I usually jog up and down these steps to get ready so this felt like nothing for me. I turned right around and looked over the valley, the sun was setting in the distance and a nice summer breeze through the air. I could see the candles throughout the town being light and all together it made a very nice view.

I heard a creak of the door behind me but I did not turn around "are you gonna stand there all day or come in" the familiar voice of tigress said impatiently. I smiled and turned around to see my favorite angry tiger "well only for you tigress" I said eagerly. She scowled at me and turned around, quickly walking out of view.

I laughed slightly at her reaction and followed suit. I walked in through the big wooden double doors and I was greeted by the courtyard; no one was here, not even tigress. I groaned as I saw another set of stairs that likely counts up to two hundred "why must they have so many stairs" I said angrily.

 _END_

* * *

 **Sorry for the unsatisfactory ending but I'm thinking about a way to direct this story and this is the perfect cut off. Sorry if the fight between shifu and tigress wasn't that good, I try.**

Well I'll see you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

A low and dangerous growl emitted from the darkness of the cave, it was cloaked in darkness and if you listened a little bit closer you could hear more several more. It sounded like a low roar and if anyone heard it they would cower in fear.

Some footsteps echoed from the darkness, silencing the low roar of growls and scratches. The footsteps continued on forward towards the cave's exit and as they neared the silence only grew. The footsteps stopped just beyond the rays of the moons light, like it was cautious or scared of the light.

A small laugh emitted from the creature as it stepped into the light, the shadows slowly and painfully succeed back into the cave like it was trying to keep it in but couldn't. The cave's darkness reveled a dark figure, one that would tower over most and scare anyone if they looked at it.

A lion, that's what it was, but what the most surprising thing of all was that the lion was female. Her gaze was cruel and cunning as she looked over the mountains and the only emotion you could make out on her face was the slight smile on the corner of her lips. She walked slowly out of the cave and as she was greeted by the cool night air she breathed in deep and let it all out.

A full smile now rested on her face and as she looked at the moon she laughed "China, will be mine" she said with a sick glee. She brought her arm up forward and pointed off into the distance "go to the valley of peace, and bring me that dam fox" she said with a murderous glint in her eye.

A loud howl emitted from behind her and echoed into the night, seconds later the dozens of wolves were running out from the cave and into the night, eager to fulfill there mistresses wishes.

 _Mike_

I groaned as I walked back down the steps that lead to the jade palace, I swear I got a headache from the amount of questions he asked me.

Apparently tigress told shifu about how she thought I killed the military general (which I did) and when we met in the hall of hero's shifu instantly asked questions regarding my whereabouts and activities during that day. I was able to answer his questions but I stupidly hesitated on a few of them and that alone can break anyone's cover, but the thing that irritated me the most was tigresses smart ass face.

She smiled arrogantly at me the whole time as she leaned up against one of the pillars with her arms crossed, just pissing me off in general, but shifu made her leave before I yelled at her.

Other then that though it was rather uneventful, he even had the palace's cook wipe up something for me. It was really good but now my stomach hurts due to how much I ate.

I groaned again as a burp came up my throat making groan afterwards.

The moon light lite my path down the stairs and all I could do was walk down the endless amount of stairs, no matter how much my belly wants me to stop.

I stopped.

A fairly familiar scent entered my nose, I moved my head around to get the direction but it was very faint. This is not good, not good at all. If she's here then there's only one reason why, to get revenge on me.

I quickly looked behind me then back down the stairs, I spotted the warning bell in town and quickly started limping down the stairs. I need to get to the bell in the center of town, it's the only way to save myself and/or the valley.

I started running down the stairs and the bottom started getting closer and closer and before I could take off into a full blown sprint a dark figure landed swiftly in front of me. I fell backwards and onto the stairs, groaning painfully as my arm hit the stone. I looked up with fear growing by the second and I was about to run back up the stairs but as the figure stepped out of the shadows, it was only tigress.

I sighed in relief, my heart slowing down just slightly. I moved to get up but tigress swiftly moved in front of me blocking my path "I don't know how you did it but you fooled my master, but you have not fooled me" she said with narrowed eye's and clenched fists. I sighed and tried moving past her "tigress I don't have time for this" I said quickly.

I almost get past her but she had none of it and she pushed me to the ground making me wince painfully as my arm hit the ground. I looked back up at tigress and was about to yell at her when a sudden flash of silver caught my eye. I looked past tigresses shoulder as she started ranting angrily at me, pretty unprofessional if you ask me.

I saw nothing on the building behind tigress so I sniffed the air, my eyes widened again as I recognized the scent. It wasn't her like I thought,but they carried her scent and only one group of animals I knew carried her scent. Wolves.

I quickly looked to the left and right of tigress, I saw nothing at first but a few seconds later something on the left caught my attention. Another flash and it was starting to get closer. I snapped my head to the right as a quiet hiss erupted to my right.

My eyes widened as I saw the small explosive, it was just enough to disorient anyone for a few minutes, not enough to kill.

I quickly got up off the ground and ran to my left leaving a pissed off tiger behind me, but she couldn't pursue me because the small flash grenade went off temporarily blinding her.

Several loud howls and growls emanated from all over the valley making me run faster, I hope it wakes up the other masters or i'm screwed. I ran down the street as fast as I could but as I turned a corner towards the town center three wolves landed on the ground in front of me. My eyes widened again and I almost fell to the ground as I slid to a stop but as I turned around three more landed in front of me.

I looked around at the six surrounding me, all of them wearing sickening grins as they looked down at me. My breathing picked up as I tried looking for a way out but I didn't find any and I bet they had archers on the roofs above.

There was no way out but there was one thing I could try "hey guys, what are you doing here, I thought you were in the mountains" I said nervously. Four of the wolves around me growled angrily and before I could say anything else one of them picked me up by the scruff of my shirt.

My eyes widened in panic "come on guys can't we talk about this" I yelled out. There was no response as one of them pulled out a sack from somewhere.

I tried wiggling out if his graph but he only held me tighter "the mistress has  
summoned you and we will deliver" the wolf said darkly before throwing me into the sack.

I growled as I felt the bag tighten around me and as I was swung around there was only one thing that was going through my mind, how screwed I was.

 __END__

* * *

 **Sorry for short chapter but I just wanted to get this out and push the story forward a bit, but despite the short chapter and the long wait I hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello again my**_ _**wonderful readers, it's**_ _**been a while. Oh just**_ _**ignore me already and start reading this wonderful**_ _**story. It is what you're here for... right.**_

* * *

The light blinded me, making me scream. It numbed my senses just like the last time and I swear I'm gonna kill that damn fox when I get my paws on him. I felt the ground beneath my paws as I was leaning over, it was about all I could see with my limited senses. I coughed a few more times and rubbed my eyes, and thankfully my vision was starting to come back and smell just barely.

"What...ould...w...do with the tiger" a mysterious voice said darkly. My hearing was coming back slowly and I didn't fail to notice the several people around me.

"Should we kill her" another voice said making my hair stand on edge. An evil laugh emanated from right behind me making my instincts scream to fight.

"Oh that would be a waste, I have something more... fulfilling in mind" he said with a lustful chuckle. My blinded eyes widened in fear and a growl came out of my mouth quickly after.

"Oh look, I think the little kitten heard you" one of the people around me said tauntingly.

"Oh did she" he said slowly with a hiss. The other two firmly grabbed my arms and held me up off the ground. I felt his offending paws roughly grip my sides and slowly move up my body, but as he got closer to the bottom of my vest, I could see a lot more clearly.

His form started clearing up and right as his paw touched the hem of my vest I could see perfectly. I growled and used the arms holding me to do a backflip while simultaneously kicking the damn wolf in front of me in the face. I heard the leader of the three fly away and crash into something while the two beside me stumbled back to the ground.

I growled angrily and quickly kicked the two beside me in the face, knocking them out cold. I looked around cautiously for any more wolves but I saw none, not even the townsfolk.

I stood up from my crouched stance and looked at the two wolves beside me and studied their armor... it's not Shen's, it's definitely someone new. My eyes widened slightly and I quickly turned around and sniffed the air, I growled. That damn fox is surrounded by wolves and they seem to be moving quickly. I growled and looked around for some fireworks or a bell so I could somehow alert my friends, but there was nothing around.

I looked up at the palace then in the direction of the fox. I looked back at the palace then back in the direction of the fox again. I growled and turned towards the foxes direction, my mind was made up and I took off towards the fox, but if I saw a bell or fireworks I'd be sure to use them.

_Mike_

These wolves know the definition of a rough ride. I was jostled around and slammed against a few things but I thankfully haven't hit my head yet. I heard their paws hit the stone and dirt as they ran and I felt the sweat from the back of the wolf carrying me bleed through the bag.

A shiver went down my spine as I felt the sticky liquid, which was really gross.

"Someone is following us" the wolf carrying me said deeply. I felt him stop and turn into what sounded like a brush of some sort. The voices of the other wolves continued talking between each other for a few minutes until the wolf carrying me growled warningly. They all quieted down quickly and soon the only sounds were that of grasshoppers and crickets.

_Tigress_

They got further than I anticipated, I'm probably a few miles out by now.

A fog rolled over the valley while I was chasing them so when I looked back I couldn't see the palace like normal. That also means they can't see me, which means I'm on my own.

The moon was my only light source tonight and it provided enough for my night vision.

I continued running down the path that was ripe with their scent when suddenly, there scent disappeared. I skidded to a stop, the dirt flying into the air and as I turned around I saw something glimmer. My eyes widened and I quickly rolled to the left, avoiding an arrow to the chest. I stayed crouched down and stared with narrowed eyes into the brush, I didn't see anything due to the bushes and trees but I could smell them as clear as day.

"Why don't you come on out, you're not fooling anyone by hiding in some bushes" I said with a hiss as I looked for any sign of the wolves in the bushes.

Nothing happened at first and a deadly silence filled the air, each waiting for the other to make their move. I growled darkly into the bush and in response a few cracking sticks were heard, but nothing else.

I start to slowly advance towards the bushes while scanning for any sign of them, when suddenly one walks out. He steps out of the bush with a sack in one hand and a sword in the other. He raises both of his arms up and around eighteen wolves come out beside him. I growled at them causing a few to chuckle, but the leader silences them with a single motion of his paw.

He walks forward a few paces before dropping the sack down on the ground "Come on, can you guys be gentle at all" the irritated fox yelled out. The wolf quickly kicked the bag making the fox inside groan in pain.

I growled and the wolf looked up at me with a smirk gracing his ugly muzzle "Now, we know what this... scum has done, to you and General Ming, so all we are doing is taking him out of your hair and bringing him to justice" he said with a dark chuckle at the end.

"I will be the one to enact justice against him, not you" I said with a growl. The wolf only shook his head and pulled out his sword from its sheath.

"Well then" he said with a chuckle as the other wolves to spring into action.

"We seem to be at a disagreement" he said as his chuckle turned into a deep growl. I growled back and tensed up, ready for any of there attacks. Everything was still and the air held a deafening silence once again, well at least until the wolves beside him jumped forward with their weapons drawn and snarls on there faces.

I growled and jumped forward as well, and the first wolf that got within my reach I grabbed his arm and swung him in a circle, taking out another three. I landed on the ground and quickly ducked back as a sword swiped where I was just a second ago. I quickly grabbed the sword and ripped it out of the wolf's grasp and kicked the wolf in the chest, sending him into a tree. The other wolves growled around me and were about to strike, but before they could I slashed five of the wolves legs down to the bone.

I jumped up and thrusted the sword into one of the wolves chest causing blood to splatter everywhere, and upon realizing that I was surrounded I quickly jumped into the tree above me and disappeared from their vision. I jumped into another tree a few feet away and watched as they shoot arrows into the tree next to the one I was in.

I looked past the scrambling wolves and saw that I have taken out eleven of them already, while the other seven backed up away from the group of trees I was in. They all scanned the trees closely and after a minute or two, two brave wolves cautiously stepped forward. There swords were drawn and I could see the scared looks on their faces.

A smile spread across my face and I dropped down onto one of the wolves and did a front flip with the wolf in my legs. Flinging the wolf into the other and breaking their armor on impact. My eyes widened and I jumped up as three arrows flew under me. As quick as I could I grabbed two of the arrows out of the air, and threw the arrows expertly into the necks of two of the archer wolves as I landed. They slumped to the ground with a thud and the six remaining wolves jumped back in fear, they were all shaking and the last wolf with the bow and arrow dropped it. A small chuckle exited my mouth and I stood up to my feet, staring them down.

"Now if you don't tell me where your leader went, you will have a very painful night" I said calmly making the wolves take a step back step back.

_Mike_

I groaned painfully as my body collided with another rock due to the idiot wolf swinging the sack I was in. He bolted as soon as his pack mates rushed Tigress, which was stupid. The wolf was breathing hard as he climbed up a steep slope of some sort. He constantly looked behind him and I could hear him sniffing the air, it seems this guy figured out how hard it is to get away from a pissed off tiger.

When suddenly, Tigresses scent wiggled its way up my nose.

A smile spread across my face and I quickly grabbed a small knife that I had tucked away into my sling, I would have used it earlier but I was outnumbered and injured.

The wolf finished climbing up the the slope and started to run again, I was about to stab his hand through the bag when he suddenly slid to a stop. My eyes widened as the knife slipped out of my hand and landed dangerously close to my privates. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I suddenly felt like I was falling and with a surprised yelp I landed painfully on the ground.

I let out a groan and started to search for the knife but I froze as I heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed and the wolf's growl echoed through the air.

"If you surrender now, then maybe I won't hurt you" I heard Tigress say arrogantly with her arms presumably crossed. I forced my body to loosen up a little and I started to search for the knife again and after a few seconds I grasped the knife in my paws. I quickly got on my knees and used my small knife and cut a hole in the bag, and my eyes widened slightly at what I saw.

The wolf was expertly using his sword to try and slash Tigress but she blocked it every time. I looked around and noticed that we were in a rocky trench that could fit about two carts in it, the walls on other side were only around ten feet tall and when I looked back the way we came I saw what looked like a small forest in the cliff side.

'Smash'

I quickly looked back and my eyes widened as I saw that the wolf sword seemed to have cut into the rock wall directly beside Tigress's head. She looked panicked for a second but quickly kicked him in the stomach and used the wall itself to jump over him. The wolf growled and pulled the sword out of the wall and quickly turned around.

She stood ready for his next advance but he stayed back and eyed her carefully. Tigress's eyes moved to me and so did the wolf's, making my hair stand on end. I looked back at Tigress and she seemed to be eyeing the knife in my hand, a plan suddenly formed and I used my eyes to point at the wolf while grabbing the blade itself.

Me and Tigress quickly looked back at the wolf with his sword lowered as a small chuckle exited his mouth "I know you hate that fox, especially for what he did to General Ming... so this is the last and only time I make this offer, let me and my master enact justice upon this piece of trash for what he has done now and in the past, and maybe my master will let you live" he said with a dark chuckle causing shivers to go down my spine.

I looked over at Tigress and retracted a little bit as I saw her looking at me with enough anger in her eyes to kill. My ears flattened against my head and I gripped the knife a little harder. I looked over at the wolf and saw his wicked smile as he stared at Tigress. I looked back at Tigress and shook my head slowly, but it didn't look like it was working. She turned away from the wolf making him chuckle and she started to walked towards me.

"T-T-Tigress, you're not really considering it are you" I said shakily as she got closer to me but as I looked into her eyes all I saw was anger. My eyes widened even more in realization and I started to push myself away from her as fast as possible. She kept up with me as I pushed myself along and she could easily reach down and grab me. I rolled over onto my hands and knees trying to get up and at least try to run away but she just grabbed the back of my shirt and lifted me up.

I gripped the knife between my fingers and as she turned me around I tried slashing her across the face, but she easily caught my arm. My eyes widened in fear as she ripped the knife from my paws "Please Tigress" I asked pleadingly, my body shaking. Her angered eyes narrowed at me and one word came out of her mouth "Why" she asked with venom laced in her voice.

I looked away slightly as I remembered there form of justice they serve out to those they dislike, and I don't think anyone would wish that upon their enemies, not even Tigress. I looked into back into her eyes and took a deep breath "Because they don't simply put me or anyone else in prison, or even execute them, they torture you until you die, burn you... poison you... rape you... cut you up with rusty knives... they will do it for years... until me or anyone else is nothing but a husk" I said weakly as a few tears slid down my cheeks.

I couldn't bring myself to look into her eyes, the memories of all those people I... watched get tortured, it was to much. Just thinking about it made me want to hide away in a corner for the rest of my life.

I felt Tigress's grip loosen around my shirt and I heard her starting to hyperventilate when suddenly, she dropped me to the ground and threw my knife into the wolf's lung. There was a sickening crunch as it penetrated his chest and lung, his now weaker scream echoing through the air.

He stumbled back a few steps before falling onto his knee, taking pained breaths as he kneel'd there. Tigress let out a roar and ran on all four towards him, he saw Tigress coming and tried getting up but the pain from the knife wound was to great.

The wolf had his sword knocked out of his hand and he looked panicked and was barely able to block a punch that was aimed at his head. The wolf tried punch her abdomen but she blocked it easily by swiping it to the right and pushing him forward, pushing in the knife a little further. He gasped in pain as he stumbled back, but he was given no time to recover because a second later she grabbed his arm and with a roar she swung him into rock wall behind her. A loud crunch reverberated through the air making me wince and the now gasping for breath wolf fell to the ground with a thud.

Tigress stood over the wolf with a scowl on her face and with a growl she picked up the wolf by the throat and slammed into the rock wall behind him. The wolf let out a yelp of pain as she held him up against the rocks "who is your master" she asked firmly. The wolf's eyes were closed tight and he seemed to be holding back the pain, but Tigress really didn't care "WHO IS YOUR MASTER?!" she yelled out with a snarl.

The wolf eyes opened and he stared coldly into Tigresses eyes and a sick smile formed as blood leaked out of his muzzle "Y-you s-should have t-taken the o-o-offer" he said said shakily. Tigress growled and with a fierce punch to the face, he was knocked out cold. I winced again as Tigress dropped the wolf to the ground. She stood over him and with another roar she punched the rock wall in front of her, leaving a good sized hole.

She slowly turned towards me and looked at me with her eyes narrowed "who are these wolves" she asked sharply, leaving no room for argument. I looked at the beaten and almost dead wolf beside her and at her then sighed as I stood up "there soldiers, apart of the Rising Sun rebellion movement" I said slowly. Her eyes widened a little but she quickly covered it up.

Tigress crossed her arms "What did you do to make them want to kill you?" she asked slowly.

I frowned as I looked down at the sword the wolf used "They first reached out to us via messenger and wanted fifty katana's and bows made for them, and with our forgery not having much luck two years ago my boss accepted the offer no questions asked" I said as I walked over to the katana and picked it up "I was sent to deliver the order, and during that process I got a little too involved with them" I said with a frown.

Tigress raised a brow in question "What did you do" she asked again, wanting to get the specifics by the sound of it.

I dropped the sword and stepped away from it "I gained their trust, made their weapons, and even fell in love with one of their lieutenants... but after I saw what they did to prisoners... I couldn't in my right mind stay" I said solemnly.

I looked back at Tigress whose face stayed the same and sighed "So, I told the emperor and the commanders of every base and hideout in China. Then I came to the valley to disappear, which I had been doing a pretty good job at... well at least until now" I said slowly as my eyes moved back to the ground.

I heard her groan quietly "So you had this coming" she asked the obvious question. I nodded in confirmation.

She groaned quietly again "I just took out their entire group, and the Rising Sun isn't exactly forgiving... let's get back to the valley, we need to warn everyone" she said quickly before grabbing my arm and pushing me back the way we came.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the long wait but I've been working on others and I kinda got stumped on where to go with this chapter, but hey, it's extra long, has a bunch of action, and some insight on what the future holds.**_

 _ **I had some help me edit this chapter due to the amount of movement and his account name is Darkzdragon, so go check him out.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello again my reader, I hope you didn't lose much interest because I got a new chapter for you, and a nice little easter egg as well!**_

* * *

An ominous figure stared out over the mountains of northern china from inside the confines of a cave. The cave from the outside looked like any other cave in the mountains of china, but this one held a secret. The lionesses eyes scanned the landscape with a deadly grace, and nothing would escape her eyes. The sound of scampering feet behind her didn't go unnoticed and when she looked back she saw it was commander dacha "mission report commander" she said as she looked back out the cave.

The commander was breathing hard and by the sound of it he was on the verge of collapse "C-commander dacha is dead" the wolf said while taking deep breaths. She turned around quickly and got a better look at the wolf in front of her and noticed that he was just a lowly lieutenant, apart of dacha's unit if she guessed right. She saw the several cracks in the wolf's armor and an arrowhead was stuck in his neck, right next to his jugular.

She slowly walked forward and stood directly in front of the injured and tired wolf "and... who killed him?" she said while she slowly put her paw on his shoulder, making him freeze. The wolf's eyes were radiating fear and his instincts were probably telling him to run "o-o-one of the furious five, t-the tiger" he said with a stutter as he look down at the ground. A frown appeared on her face and she moved her paw towards his neck, making him shake in fear "and the fox" she said quietly, letting a little hiss escaped her mouth at the end. The wolf froze as he felt her grab the end of the arrowhead and her left paw rest atop his right shoulder like a stone "t-t-the f-fox... g-got away" he stuttered out.

A low growl exited the lioness mouth and she turned around, letting go of the wolf's neck and shoulder. The wolf stood there for a second before letting out a small sigh of relief, thinking he had survived, when suddenly the arrow was ripped out by seemingly nothing. Blood splattered out like a explosion and his hands quickly went to his neck, trying to stop the bleeding. His yelps of pain quickly turned into chokes and gargles due to his jugular being cut, and he fell to his knees. Blood ran down his neck and chest, staining hair fur crimson. A few more desperate breaths for air echoed through the small cave before his strength finally left him, his arms falling to his side then falling to the ground limp.

A growl exited the lioness mouth and she dropped a string that she connected to the arrow. She walked over to her desk and picked up a small towel, wiping the blood off of her right arm. The lioness looked back down at the now lifeless wolf and threw the towel onto the body. She walked around the desk and sat down on the comfy leather chair, then pulling the string by the rock wall behind her.

It didn't take long before two other wolves and a snake came in, the two wolves immediately started to take care of the body and the snake licked up some of the blood before slithering atop the desk, trailing a little blood onto it.

The lioness sighed and shook her head "did you have to go through the blood" she said in a irritated tone. A small chuckle left the snake which turned into a pleased hiss "I alwayssss love it when you leave a body on the floor, it'll be a nice ssssnack for later" he said with the lick of his lips.

The lioness just sighed again and took out a ink pen and began to write down the report of the mission that commander dacha won't be able to make anymore. The snake slithered closer and watched what she wrote down "the fox has slipped from our grasp... again" he said with an angry hiss. A growl left the lionesses mouth as well and she almost snapped the ink pen in her hand. She took a few deep breaths before she started to write again, but this time on a different piece of paper.

She looked over at the snake and a sick smile formed on her face "prepare for an assault on the valley of peace, squads 1-11 are to lead the assault, keep to long range weapons, and... bring our secret project for a test run... I've been waiting to see what it can do" she said with a sick chuckle. A hiss of approval left the snakes mouth "anything else" the snake asked with the lick of his lips. The lioness looked back at the two wolves cleaning up the mess "the rest is on the paper" she said blankly.

The snake nodded and slithering out of the room with the instructions in his tail, but not before licking up some more blood.

The lioness stood up from her chair and turned around, staring out over the mountains again. Though this time she had a smile and a relaxed stature, thinking about all the fun and torturous things she could do to her least favorite fox.

 __mike__

I sighed tiredly as I opened the door to my house, thankfully it wasn't looted by those wolves. I was about to close the door behind me when the door was suddenly pulled open. I lazily looked back and saw the very displeased face of tigress who by now is probably sick of being around me, if she wasn't already.

I slowly walked through the living room and into the kitchen before stopping right before my bedroom door "you can uhhh... sleep on the couch if you want" I said with a lazy point at the long cushioned seat in the living room. Tigress looked over at it and sighed before looking back at me "if shifu didn't tell me to protect you, you'd be in the same condition as those wolves in the mountains" she said blankly but still projecting her anger out.

A small chuckle left mouth "well let me heal up first so I can at least throw little sticks back at you" I said sarcastically with a tired yawn. I turned towards my bedroom and with a small wave I went into my room and flopped face first onto my bed.

 __tigress__

I scowled lightly as I watched the fox go into his dark room, and upon hearing a soft thud followed by soft snoring, I knew he was asleep.

I looked around the dark room and smelled the air, recoiling at the foul scent. The entire place smelled like aged blood and sweat, and I didn't exactly like it. I growled angrily and controlled the urge to punch something for long as I could before I barged out the door. I walked down the steps and walked a little bit into the iron woods before stopping in front of a few fallen bamboo trees. I growled savagely before smashing the logs into splinters with a precise strike.

I took a step back and started to take a few deep and calming breaths, trying to calm myself down so I won't do anything rash. It took a few minutes but I was able to calm myself down, but it almost came back as I looked back at the house.

"Of course I'm stuck on guard duty, while the others watch for the threat... it should be me out there" I said to myself in a frustrated tone. I looked up into the sky and sighed as I saw crane flying overhead "at least they get to do something interesting."

"I'm stuck watching the crippled."

Suddenly a crack of a stick echoed from behind me and immediately turning around to see what it was. Surprisingly it was Po, and he almost sneaked up on me, my sense must be getting dull. I crossed my arms and quickly tucked my anger away "what do you want Po" I asked quickly.

He looked disappointed, probably because he failed to sneak up on me "I got news from crane, he spotted several groups of wolves at the northern mountain pass and that they were most likely scouts " he said with a tired heave as he leaned against a bamboo tree.

"Thank you Po" I said with a nod before looking back at the house. Po continued to lean on the tree, regaining his breath, when suddenly the tree let out a groan of displeasure before it snapped and fell over to the ground, bringing Po with it. He fell backwards and let out a yell of surprise before rolling away a few feet.

I looked over at him and let out a little chuckle as I watched him roll around "I think you should lay off the dumplings Po" I said with a smile. He leaned up looked up at me with a bright smile on his face "HA, I finally got you to smile!" he said triumphantly. My eyes widened slightly before I quickly forced myself to frown.

"Oh come on tigress, there's no denying it " Po said happily as he got off the ground.

I shuck my head and let my smile return "whatever you say Po."

He walked up beside me and looked at the house then back at me "why have you've been so mad recently" Po asked curiously

I turned away from him and didn't answer, my smile disappeared as I looked at the house, Po is not someone I would like to discuss this with.

"Is it the fox tigress" he asked, well more like stated. I quickly looked at him with my eyes narrowed and I growled. Po's eyes widened in surprise and he took a few steps back "well I'll see you later tigress, and try not to kill him" he said with an awkward smile before running off towards the Jade Palace.

I waited until his footfalls were out of earshot before I let out a frustrated sigh. I just might Po, I just might.

I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes, when suddenly the sound of cracking wood filled the air and a flash from the sky illuminated the iron woods.

I quickly opened my eyes and looked back at the house, the droplets of water landing on my head. It was only a light drizzle thankfully and it didn't seem like it would pick up, but you never know.

It continued to drizzle and only after a few minutes my clothes were starting to get damp and uncomfortable. I let out a growl as several more cracks and flashes reverberated through the air, making the rain come down harder and totally drenching the remainder of my clothes.

I looked at the house and growled, but as the rain somehow got even harder there was no arguing with it. I trudged my way towards the house through the muddy ground and reluctantly went inside.

The foul smell returned but I tried not to pay attention to it as I moved towards the couch. I shivered as the water from my clothes slid down the center of my back. I walked around the back side of the couch and was about to sit down when more god damn water slid down the center of my back.

I growled and looked around the room before I took off my vest, I didn't have my bandages on but it really didn't matter. It's not like you can see anything past the fur anyways. I laid down on the soft couch and crossed my arms over my chest.

I closed my eyes and proceeded to try and sleep, which wasn't that hard. I felt my conscience start to slip as the day's activities started to show, my arms and legs ached and my mind felt exhausted.

"Maybe it's good to get some sleep" I said tiredly as I felt myself ascend into the land of dreams.

 __Mike in the morning__

"Don't tell me you hoked up with her" Zhū dí asked in disbelief.

"Oh god no, she would kill me before I even got there" I said with an amused chuckle as I sipped my tea.

"Good, because last time you got with a feline it didn't end up well" Zhū dí said with a smile.

I growled a little and she held up her hands "I know I know, don't mention her."

Suddenly the shirtless tiger shot up from the couch and frantically looked around the room before her eyes landed on us. A devious thought ran through my mind.

"I see you got wet last night, I didn't think you were that hardcore" I said with a chuckle as I sipped my tea. Her eyes narrowed in anger and it looked like she was about to pounce, when suddenly Zhū dí jumped onto my back, grabbed my right arm, and slammed my head into the table "Another comment like that, and I'll break your arm this time" she said threateningly into my ear.

She pinned my right arm painfully and I quickly nodded my head "Yes mama" I said respectfully with a nod. She painfully slammed my head into the table again before jumping back into her chair. I slowly leaned up and held my right arm against my chest, while moving my aching jaw.

I looked up as Tigress walked up to us, with her vest on of course. She still looked furious with my comment "who are you" she asked with clenched fist

"My name is Zhū dí, I'm one of mike's only friends" she said with a smile.

"I'm surprised he has any friends, especially with a bunny" she said calmly as she could as I held my aching arm.

"Yeah me to" Zhū dí said in disbelief.

"So, why are you here" Tigress asked quickly, getting to the point.

"Well I heard that Mike was back in town, so I had to come and see him" Zhū dí said in a happy manner, which seemed to irritate tigress even more.

"And I come to find he has a fractured arm, so I fixed him right up" she said with a proud smile with her arms propped against her sides.

Tigress raised her eyebrow in confusion "fixed him up? fractured bones take weeks to heal" she said as she thoroughly looked at my right arm.

Zhū dí looked up at tigress with an almost humorous looking smile "I used chi" she stated innocently.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked at her in disbelief "that's impossible, no master in china knows how to use it and all teachings of it are away from the public eye" she stated slowly.

"well let's just say I borrowed some of your scrolls" she said with a devious smile.

"You stole them did you" tigress said with a growl as she clenched her fist.

"Oh most definitely" Zhū dí said with a chuckle, and I couldn't predict what happened next.

* * *

 _ **I must apologize for the long wait, I was slacking to the max (Being lazy), but I have finally pumped out the chapter and I hope that liked it. Did you find the easter egg?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Holy crap a chapter! I thought you abandoned this story!?_** ** _Well I did, and If you were still somehow interested in this little story, then here's a chapter for your._** ** _However, don't expect a chapter anytime soon, and if you do. Thank FireXGirl on wattpad for some inspiration._**

* * *

Tigress suddenly went ballistic, a mighty roar emanated from her throat; almost making me fall out of my seat. The sound of her claws unsheathing echoed through my house, and when I saw her eyes I saw slits staring back. She got down on all fours and launched towards us like a speeding arrow. I reached for my knife on a little shelf connected to the bottom side of the table, but everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. So I could only watch as Tigress got closer and closer to what seemed like killing me.

Though I think Zhū dí had different plans.

The bunny that used to be beside me was now directly in front of Tigress with something clutched in her hand. I tried to get a better look but her hand moved unnaturally fast into Tigresses stomach.

Tigress let out a very painful gasp and fell to the ground with a thud, Zhū dí jumping down onto her back

Well... this is definitely a surprise.

Tigress was face first on the ground and groaning in pain as an excited bunny jumped up and down on top of her.

My mouth was wide open in shock at what I saw. The shortness of the fight surprising the hell out of me. I doubt even tigress recognized what happened because now she's on the floor groaning in pain.

I expected Tigress to win or at least put up a fight, but I guess the pilgrimage or whatever Zhū dí called it paid off.

Especially since she's basically doing something that would get me booted through a window.

Zhū dí looked down at tigress with a triumphant smirk.

"You shouldn't let your emotions get the best of you tigress, especially around me," she said warningly. Tigress groaning in response and Zhū dí jumped off of her, but not before playfully hitting her on the butt.

Oh yeah, I forgot, the same team thing.

Tigress started to growl again but it quickly turned into a groan. She looked up at Zhū dí who got back onto the seat next to me.

Tigress looked confused more than anything "W-what did y-you do to me?" she tried demanding with a painful stutter.

I looked over at Zhū dí next to me wondering the same thing

"I would tell you but then you could defend yourself," she said with a devious look. She looked over at me and mentioned me to move closer.

"Pressure points" she whispered quietly into my ear.

I smiled and straightened back up, trying to keep myself from laughing at Tigresses predicament, the shock of the moment wearing off.

"So Tigress, want any tea?" I asked while trying to hold back my laughter.

She suddenly glared at me with an intensity I've only seen from one other person. I quickly averted eye contact with her and held in my laughter. Tigresses gaze stuck in my head like a painting, and before long it suddenly turned into... hers.

A shiver went down my back and I looked down at the ground. Let's hold up with the teasing, I don't need to be reminded of... that again.

It took a few minutes but tigress was able to pull herself up off the ground. It took another few to make it into the chair across the table from us. And as Tigress situated herself, Zhū dí slide a cup of tea across the table to her. She looked down at it with a grimace but let out a tired sigh and carefully picked it up.

I slowly looked up at her to see she was drinking the tea Zhū dí gave her. A flash of... her, going through my mind again. Quickly looking back down at my own cup in front of me.

"Ok, what's up with you two, I haven't seen this much awkwardness between two people before" Zhū dí stated from her seat.

I looked over at her and let out a little chuckle "Tell me about it" I said before picking up my cup of tea and taking a sip.

Zhū dí turned to Tigress for an explanation but she also seemed unwilling to share, opting to take a sip of her tea instead.

* * *

"Fine, keep me out of the loop, but why are you here Tigress?" She asked, finally getting to the point.

Tigress turned to her with a tired look "I'm here under master Shifu's orders to protect him" she said with a surprising amount of lax. Considering she looked like she was about to kill a second ago.

I looked back up and at Tigress, noticed that the defensive posture she always had around me was gone. Her eyes were half-lidded and her tail was moving at an uncharacteristically slow speed.

I immediately turned to Zhū dí for an explanation.

"Oh don't worry, she's fine, she's just finally calming down," she said with a giggle.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, when I sensed her chi and it was very... let's say aggravated, most likely due to you. So a cup of tea with some very strong herbal additives should do the trick" she said while pointing at the cup.

Tigress didn't seem to catch on, or she did because she chugged down the rest of the tea in an instant.

I let out an amused chuckle and she didn't growl this time, but she did give me a look.

"So who are you protecting him from then," Zhū dí asked curiously while sipping her own tea. I looked down at my own tea and shook my head, I wouldn't be surprised if she put those herbal additives in all of our drinks.

"A feline from his past," she said in an uncharacteristically calm matter.

I groaned as she said that, the drugged up cat unable to keep her mouth shut about it. Zhū dí gasping in recognition and quickly turning to me, her eyes demanding an explanation.

I sighed and set my tea down, and hastily explained the events of the past few days.

 __outside the valley of piece__

"I would never think to look here... such... serenity. To think that he hid here for years without me noticing is almost embarrassing" the lioness said calmly as she looked out over the valley. The setting sun casting a beautiful shadow across the village and the hall of warriors.

"Madam, four of the five along with the dragon warrior are currently patrolling the valley, we suspect the tiger is wit the fox... his whereabouts are still... u-unknown, inside the town" said a scout who tried his best to keep himself together in front of her, even though he was behind her.

I narrowed my eyes as I scanned the houses's throughout the village, any one of which could be holding my prey.

"You will not escape this time Mike," the lioness said quietly to herself.

"Should we start our assault madam" Commander Tanaka, asked respectfully.

"No, but make sure the wolves are in position" I ordered sternly.

"Yes, madam" Commander Tanaka stated respectively before leaving the lionesses small camp.

"Now… what about you… " I said slowly, a small growl laced in with my words.

She suddenly spun around, her eyes holding a deadly glare as she stared into the scout's eyes, the wolf to afraid to look away. The fire between them making the lioness seem even more deadly than before as the light and shadows highlighted her yellow eyes. She effortlessly took a step forward and walked through the fire, stopping directly in front of him and with a sick smile, slowly placing both of her hands on his shoulders.

The wolf let out a suppressed whine and the lioness growled dangerously, a few of the wolves kneeling behind them pissing their pants.

"I... would advise you, to find that fox... unless you want to be my new toy," she said with the lick of her lips, her claws unsheathing a digging into his flesh.

His face looked panicked and he quickly shook his head in agreement as he held back a whine of pain, the stories of those who displeased her frightening him to the bone.

"Good, now go" she ordered sternly, slowly letting go of the wolf's shoulders.

He seemed bewildered for a second, suprised that he got out of the hands of death, but he didn't stay to test his luck and he quickly ran around her and down the mountain towards the valley with his tail between his legs.

"Thatsss a firssst... " A snake said with a hiss as it slithered forward through the crowd of wolves.

"Don't expect my kindness to be lasting" I stated warningly before turning back around, walking back through the fire to overlook the village again.

"We need the troops if we're attacking the five's home," I said with a scowl, the mercy I just provided sickening my pride.

"Wellll then, letsss begin," the snake said with a sick smile of his own.

The snake and lioness overlooking their quarry.

* * *

 ** _Depending on this chapter's success, I probably won't update this story again. I know it's right before the big battle scene, but it's been a year plus since I've really wrote anything for it (Everything above this was written a year ago as well). So Whoever you are I hope you enjoyed this story, for however likable or disappointing it was._**


End file.
